


Carry yer load

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scottish insults, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #3: BulkyWWII, NCO Cor Leonis takes a walk to clear his head and comes across an angry Scottish nurse.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Carry yer load

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused by all the scottish insults, i will translate at the end.  
> Also, period typical racism with the japanese from the americans.

Holding back the need to punch someone was a very familiar sensation for Cor. He’s known it his entire childhood and now as an adult, he doesn’t have the excuse of being young when he inevitably does. So he sat at the table, surrounded by men he will have to fight with for however long this war decides to go on, and listen in fuming silence as they talk about all the Japs they were going to kill when they finally reach the Pacific.

And of course, they turn to him, knowing his heritage. “So, you going to be able to kill the squinty-eyed bastard?”

Cor rolled his eyes has he re-laced up his boots and snarked, “I can not even _begin_ to tell how racist you are.”

Joe argued though, “But I ain’t wrong! Ain’t your ma a Jap? Doesn’t that make you a Jap?” He had asked, suspicion making it’s way onto his face.

With an annoyed sigh, Cor informed the moron in a deadpanned voice, “I’m _Eurasian_ , you dumbass. My mother’s parents moved from Japan _years_ before the war even started. My father is of Italian descent. Aren’t _you_ Italian, Joe? Aren’t the Italians fighting against us too? Should we be worried about you going traitor?” He narrowed his eyes, and dark smirk crossing his features.

Joe stood up from the table and pointed at him, “Shut your fucking trap, Leonis. I’ve seen that shitty sword you brought with, thinking you going to _kill_ a bunch of them in a sword fight?” The man was so easy to get a rise out of, but just listening to him talk about shit he didn’t even understood was angering.

Rising slowly from his seat, he growled out, “It’s _culturally based_ , asshole.”

The man scoffed and drawled out, “You’re American. _Act_ like it. Don’t want to be _accidentally_ caught in the crossfire when all the fighting begins, do ya?” The man lowly questioned, a horrible sneer crossing his face.

Narrowed eyes, Cor warned the man, stepping closer, “As your NCO, I could have you court marshalled and shot for those treasonous words. _Step. Carefully, Private Tucker._ ” The man paled a little at the threat. And with the man sufficiently threatened, Cor turned and marched out of the tent, fuming. He passed Luka on the way out, ignoring his greeting for getting as far away from those assholes as possible. Distantly he heard Luka ask the men, “What the _fuck_ did you say to him now?”

They were currently stationed in a training base nearby the docks, so when it’s time to move out they won’t have to travel too far to the ships. So that meant tents and tons of boxes lying around, all ready to be picked up and moved. Dodging a pair of privates from another unit, he found himself wandering the base, trying to clear his thoughts and cool his anger.

Normally he wouldn’t’ve lashed out, good at keeping his calm. But with the date of them heading to sea, and subsequently to the battlefields, neared, he was on edge. But he was proud of his mother’s heritage. It’s the way he had to jump through so many hoops, and sign many, many, forms to even be able to carry his mother’s sword into battle, that frustrated him. And even _then_ , he had to be promoted to Non-commissioned Officer, to even be able to carry it to begin with.

In Japan, all officers were required to carry one, seen as a symbol of strength and the warrior. His maternal grandfather was a swordsmith, and after slowly loosing work because of the major ban on anyone besides military or police carrying a katana, he and his wife moved to America, where many would journey in hope for a better life. And in some cases, they were correct. But they began to receive a lot of hate when WWII broke out.

Cor originally wanted to fight in Europe, but then decided that the perfect way to prove to people that his family were not the enemy, would to show that he was willing to fight those from his ancestors lands.And sometimes it worked. But other times, shit like Joe Tucker happened. He held pride in his heritage and didn’t want to be ashamed of it though.

He ended up wandering into the medical area of the base and had to pause at the sight of a nurse yelling and commanding a group of soldiers whole were carrying massive crates and bulky boxes. It was mainly her voice and accent that caught her, though her stunningly bright red hair under the falling sun was just as glorious.

“Jus’ because yer can carry ye pack does ane mean yer can lift the fuckin boxes intae back of the truck! Yer carry it together or ye getthe fuck outta ‘ere ye reprobate!” She then jerked her thumb in a gesture for said soldier to ‘ _get the fuck out of here_ ’. And said soldier _actually_ does, tail tucked between his legs.

The nurse watched him leave with a massive frown on her face, and then caught sight of Cor watching this shit show amused, and began barking at him, “Yer goin stand there all dae or yer gony be useful an’ pick up these wee fuckers?”

Her tone showed it was not up for debate so he rushed over there and began helping the other men lift boxes. And they _were_ heavy, definitely necessary for two or even more men to carry. The manual labour was tough enough to put all thoughts of his racist tent mate out of his mind. He Just focused in the lift and carry, and the soothing Scottish brogue that was this nurse’s accent.

A few times he had to muffle his laughter as she berated another soldier.

“What dae ye _mean_ it’s too heavy fer ya!? Are ye a morta’carrier or nae? Put ye back in it ye lavvy heid!”

“Ef you dinae want to work then why’d ye come! Awa’ n bile your head ye lazy shit!”

“Boft, ya mangled fud!” Was one phrase she yelled, and the recipient face was red and seemed close to tears, so even if the words were nonsense to the soldier, the tone was clear enough for him to tell she was insulting them.

When the supplies was finished loaded the sun painting a pink and orange sunset, she actually thanked them, “Thank yea, fer yer help, lads. Ye’ve all got a face lit a melted welly, so get tae fuck oaut.” Of course she couldn’t do it with out insulting them though. But there was a hint of pride in the men at her thanking them.

But they took that as their leave, and scurried away as fast as possible, no dignity left intact. Cor, however, stayed behind because he found her _absolutely delightful_. Looking up from her clip board, she levelled him was a cool look, “Yae need somthin?”

He gave a small smile, “Just wanted to compliment you on your excellent command skills. Could take a tip of two from you.”

Her eyebrow raised, as she asked, “Yer a commander?” The absolute lack of fear in her face at possibly knowing she was caught insulting men by a higher up was wonderful, and Cor felt a little inspired by her balls of steel.

He shook his head, “No, an NCO, but I still have men under me.”

A smirk played on her red lips as she hummed, “Mm. Insult their maw’ and their dicks. Put the fear o’ god in’em.” Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction and Cor barked out a laugh.

“Sound advice. Cor Leonis.” And he stuck out his hand.

She took it was a more pleased and friendly smile, “Sansa Stark.”

When they let go, Cor trying very hard not to notice how soft and small her hands felt in his, he wondered, “So what is a scot doing in America?”

She shrugged, “Was learn’in at med school when war hit, dinae? Thought it be best to help the lads, and signed me arse up.” And there was a sigh of exasperation at the end and Cor teased, “Well, I’m sure your iron grip of a beside manner will be welcomed.”

Scowling playfully, she thwacked him in the arm with her clipboard, “Oi, I’ll ‘ave yer now.” She threatened, but her face was creeping into a grin. Despite how absolutely vile her language could be at times, she was completely polite and well-mannered when having a regular conversation. They stood around for awhile, talking about home and family, before she was called away from something else.

“Well, ye crazy bastard. Donae go dyin’ on me yet. ‘Ow else will I get an actual date from yer then?”

And with those parting words, she winked and strode back into the medical tent, leaving Cor flustered and charmed all at once. ‘ _Guess he better survive then, huh?_ ’ Was his thought process on his way back to his tent. He always had the type for competent and terrifying. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Sansa as an angry scotts.
> 
> Also, I was going to go the route of Cor in europe fighting the germans. But then I thought, the pacific! Where they fight the japanese and shit. Also, if you have watched band of brothers or the pacific, hello! That was my inspiration.
> 
> Alright, here are the translations:  
> ‘Morta’carrier’ a Mortar Carrier, basically one of the weapons in wwii, kinda heavy pieces of metal men had to run with and set up  
> ‘Lavvy heid’ Shit head basically  
> ‘Awa’ n’ bile yer heed’ go and boil your head  
> ‘Boft ye mangled fud’ go away you misshapen vagina  
> ‘Ye’ve got a face lit a melted welly’ you look fucking miserable
> 
> And those are the main insults! Thank you for reading.


End file.
